Dora the Explorer Likes Playing Chase
Transcript *'Austin': This is my house with lots of windows, and lots of stairs, here are 11 boys and girls, R is for Rachel, who's the oldest one of all, N is for Nick, who's never so tall, L is for Lucy, with her pet mouse, C is for Charlie, with his pirate hat, K is for Kelsey, who likes eating peas, G is for Gil, who draws on his knees, P is for Phoebe, who thinks that she's a tree, M is for Mackenzie, who likes drinking lemonade, O is for Olive, who likes hairstyles, A is for Austin, see?, it's me, and D is for Dora, my big girl, hello Dora, Dora the Explorer likes playing chase, we all like Dora the Explorer, she's so adorable, and she never stops talking, and what's very special is I can tell you everything that Dora the Explorer said, did you say it's time for an adventure?, you did, it's time for an adventure, goggi geeha, magic fun with Dora the Explorer, goggi geeha, goggi geeha, goggi geeha, goggi geeha, goggi geeha, here we go, Dora the Explorer. *'Dora': A countryside. *'Austin': Yes, it's a countryside, look, it's a dandelion clock, that means it's time for an countryside adventure, brilliant, time for an adventure, goggi geeha, magic fun with Dora the Explorer, goggi geeha, if you want to have some fun, goggi geeha, come and play with magic explorer, goggi geeha. *'Dora': Hello. *'Austin': Hello Dora. *'Dora': A countryside. *'Austin': Yes, yellow dandelions everywhere. *'Dora': A countryside. *'Austin': Yes, it's a dandelion clock, Dora the Explorer, it's made of seeds, oh no, the wind is blowing all the seeds apart, chase. *'Dora': Beby Jeguer. *'Austin': It's Baby Jaguar, hello Baby Jaguar, chase, you're playing chase. *'Austin': Dora and Baby Jaguar likes to chase, chasey-chase is all over the place, Dora the Explorer wants to sing with you, you know the words, she used to sing them too. *'Dora': Bub bub bubble, gup gup guppies, bub bub bubble, gup gup guppies. *'Austin': That's just what we like to do, bub bub bubble, gup gup guppies with The ZhuZhuNauts, flappy clapping fun with Baby Jaguar, of course, swing along with Boots on his vine, and Tico, Benny, and Isa likes eating time, bub bub bubble. gup gup guppies, start again, bub bub bubble, gup gup guppies, bub bub bubble, gup gup guppies, hope you like to do it too, oh no, the dandelion clock is gone, Dora, oh no, are you not going to pick the dandelion, are you, Dora the Explorer?, Dora the Explorer, you're flying higher and higher up towards the clouds, hurry up, play more chasing, now you're both flying and chasing, woo-hoo, look at you, higher than a rain cloud, watch out ducks, this is a surprise, wasn't it?, brilliant idea, a bouncy cloud chase, off you go, a rainbow, you're chasing a rainbow, you are not going to catch the rainbow, are you, Dora?, you are, you can't catch a rainbow, Dora the Explorer, but you almost did, look at all the colours, Dora the Explorer and Baby Jaguar likes to chase, chasey chase is all over the place, magic explorer see, magic explorer do, magic explorer waves goodbye, Dora the Explorer and me, Dora the Explorer and you, we had a magic time today, this adorable magic Dora the Explorer that's who, yes, I love you too, this means I love you too, Dora the Explorer, we all like Dora the Explorer, come on, it's time to go now.